Fall From Grace
by pixdog
Summary: Harry has been missing for five years.He returns when he finds out that Ginny is in trouble and needs his help. Can he save her?
1. Chapter 1

Five years ago Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. After the fierce battle was over, a broken Harry disappeared. Ron, Hermione and Ginny searched for years but never found him. They finally decided to stop searching and start living their own lives but all of them continued to send him owls but never got a response.

Ron and Hermione got married and became Aurors while Ginny waited for him as long as she could. Finally, with a broken heart, she married a man who's name was Damien Turner, a failed Quidditch player. He was a very controlling man, the day that they were married was the last day of her freedom.

He kept her locked away so that she would have very little contact with her family or friends and then none at all. Mrs. Weasley had invited Ron and Hermione to the Burrow to figure out a way to get in contact with Ginny and make sure that she was okay.

"I went to their house but he wouldn't let me see her. He said that she was sick and that she didn't want to see anyone," Hermione said.

"I know, I went too and he told me the same thing, when I told him that I wanted to see her, he slammed the door in my face. Now he won't even answer the door and all of the owls are sent back with the unopened letters. I don't know what else to do! Oh I am so worried." Mrs. Weasley said weeping.

"Well he won't let us in and he has put up wards around the house to keep us out. There's nothing that we can do," said Ron.

"Maybe there is! I have an idea, if it works and if he'll help," Hermione said.

Jumping up from the table, she ran outside and apparated.

"I hate it when she does that," said Ron, shaking his head. Tap. Tap. Tap. Mrs. Weasley turned and saw an owl at the window. She got up and let it in. The owl hopped inside and held out its left leg, Mrs. Weasley pulled the letter from the owls' leg and opened it. She gasped and clutched at her chest.

Ron jumped up from the table and went to his mother, "Mum, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sobbing and gasping for breath, she handed him the letter. It said only two words, "Help me."

"Is that Ginny's writing?" he asked, turning red with anger.

Mrs. Weasley could only nod.

"What's going on? What has happened?" Hermione asked.

Surprised, Ron turned and saw her walking in the door.

"Ginny's in trouble," he answered, handing the letter to her.

"Oh no," she gasped.

"Where did you go?" asked Ron.

Just then a beautiful snowy white owl flew in the open window. Hermione screamed like a school girl.

"It found him," she squealed.

"What?" asked Ron, looking confused.

Hermione didn't answer, instead, she ran out the door and hugged the man that was walking up the garden path. Ron squinted his eyes from the sun and then saw what all of the excitement was about.

"Harry?" Ron exclaimed, shocked.

It had been a long time since they had seen each other and at first Ron didn't recognize him. Harry was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt, he had grown up a lot in five years. He was no longer skinny and awkward but muscular, handsome and he had a kind of confidence about him. His face, however, had a worried look on it.

"Is she okay?" he asked Hermione, pushing her back.

"I can't believe you came," she said.

"Is she okay?" he asked more forcefully.

"No," she said, handing him the letter.

He read the plea for help, turned on the spot and disappeared.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Ron asked.

"I sent a message to Harry by the fastest owl that I could find, telling him that Ginny was in trouble and that she need his help. Oh, I hope that he can get to her," she said.

"If anyone can reach her, Harry can. Besides he is the most powerful wizard around, I mean he did defeat the most evil and powerful dark wizard. Don't worry, Harry will get her," Ron said, trying to convince himself.

Harry appeared just outside of the gate in front of Ginny's house. When he tried to open the gate, his hand hit an invisible barrier. With one single flick of his wand, the barrier was gone. He walked up the path to the front door, another barrier. With another flick, the door blew apart. As he stepped inside, he heard alarms going off.

"Ginny," he shouted.

When he didn't get an answer, he started searching. The house looked as if there had been fierce battle inside. Broken lamps, tables upended and shattered glass covered the floor. Seeing this, he cried out again, "Ginny!"

He couldn't find her downstairs so he cautiously went upstairs to the bedrooms. The first two bedrooms were empty so he headed towards the master bedroom. It was locked. Harry held up his wand, thought "Alohomora" and the door sprang open.

"Ginny," he said again.

He heard a faint moan and walked around the bed. He found her. She was lying, unconscious, on the floor in a pool of blood, battered and bruised. He bent down beside her and gently placed one arm under her legs and one under her shoulders, picked her up and apparated her to St. Mungos.

The healers had no problem mending her cut and bruised body but her inner healing was something that they could not fix. Her heart was broken, her soul ripped to shreds, her spirit crushed. She refused to see anyone, she was too ashamed of what she had become, a scared little girl with no fight left in her.

Harry was having none of it; he walked straight into her hospital room.

"Harry, you shouldn't have come. You should have left me there to die," she said, avoiding his gaze.

She couldn't look him in the eye, she was too embarrassed.

"Ginny don't say that! Your family has been worried about you and not to mention your mother, your mother has been worried sick!" he said.

"Why are you here Harry? I didn't want you to see me like this," she sighed, trying to hide her face from him.

"Hermione sent me an owl saying that you were in trouble, that you needed me," he replied.

She slowly looked up at him, he could see a flicker of fire in her eyes. Then to his surprise, she started yelling.

"I needed you years ago and you abandoned me. I searched for you longer than anyone knows, I sent hundreds of owls and you never even let me know that you were alright. I didn't know if you were dead or alive and now you just show up out of nowhere and save me when I didn't want to be saved, after you left, I was never the same. You took my heart from me, Harry Potter, and now after all this time you expect me to forget about all of it! The tears the heartache, well its not going to happen. Just go!" she yelled.

"Now that is the Ginny that I know," he smiled.

She bowed her head again and whispered, "I'm not the same person that you used to know, not anymore."

Suddenly there was yelling coming from outside the door.

"She is my wife and I'm taking her home," a man yelled.

Harry looked at Ginny. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her breathing became rapid and Harry could see more fear in her face than she had when she had faced Voldemort, by his side, in the final battle. He knew, in an instant he was out the door and he found himself face to face with Ginny's husband.

"Who are you?" Damien said smugly.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione, as he pulled out his wand.

"Oh, her precious Harry. She always hoped that you would come back for her, but you never did. You were the one who made her believe that she was a strong, independent witch. Well it took a while but I beat that out of her. Now get out of my way or I'll beat it out of you to," he said threateningly.

"You will never hurt her again," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"She is my wife and she is coming with me. So move or I will curse you into oblivion," Damien said, drawing his wand.

"Ha, where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, that is what Voldemort said before I killed him. You do not intimidate me! All I have to say to you is that you are lucky that you are already in a hospital," Harry said.

Damien was no match for Harry. With two slashes in the air, Damien was down, bleeding on the floor, just like he had done to Ginny. Harry turned and went back to her room. She was still curled up on the bed, frightened. He walked over to the bed and placed his hand on her tear stained face.

"He will never hurt you again," he said, soothingly.

"He'll come for me, as soon as you leave. He will never let me go," she cried.

"Ginny, I made that mistake once, I'm never leaving you again. I love you, I always have and I'll always be there for you, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again," he said, caressing her face.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you so much Harry," she whispered.

He just held her while her heart and soul started to mend. When she was finally released from St. Mungos, Harry would attempt to keep his word to never leave her side again.


	2. Healing

Upon Ginny's release from the hospital, Mrs. Weasley pleaded with her to come home to the Burrow. She refused; she still couldn't bring herself to face her family and all of the questions that they would ask. The humiliation was almost too much for her to bear and she knew that if she went with her mother, she wouldn't be able to handle the looks of pity from her family, that was the only reason that she agreed to stay with Harry at his flat. Harry had a sizable home in London, and he had plenty of room for Ginny to move in. He got the spare bedroom set up for her and brought her home.

He knew what she needed to heal her broken spirit. She needed comforting, she needed someone to listen and not look down upon her, a shoulder to cry on and she needed to feel safe. He was going to do everything in his power to be all of these things for her.

After he brought Ginny home, he let her get dressed for bed and came in to tuck her into bed. He pulled the blankets up over her, kissed her on the forehead and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Ginny, I just want you to know that you are completely safe here. I don't want you worrying about anything. If you need something all you have to do is ask and I will get it for you. All I want you to do is get better, If you ever need to talk I am here to listen but if you don't, that is okay too. It is up to you, just remember that I am here for you," he said, gently brushing her hair from her face.

She gave him a little smile as he got up, walked over and turned out the light. It made her feel better, knowing that he was there for her and she fell into a blissful sleep, so she thought.

Her dream started out happy and safe but it soon turned to darkness and fear. At first her dream was of the day that Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, Harry had come through the portrait hole and kissed her for the first time but then it turned into the moment that Damien had found out that she had secretly sent an owl to her mother. The beating that she had to endure was horrifying.

She woke up screaming. Her screaming had caused Harry to wake up and come running into her room in nothing but his boxers. He sat on the bed beside her.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She wasn't ready; she couldn't bring herself to tell him yet.

"Just hold me," she asked of him.

He wrapped his arms around her, while she rested her head on his warm, bare chest. She could hear his breathing; feel his heart beat against her cheek. This was the first time that she had felt safe, truly safe since the day that she said "I do". Ironically, it was in the arms of another man, a man that wasn't her husband.

Harry woke the next morning with her still in his arms. He didn't move, he just lay there watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful, like an angel.

"Good morning," he said when she finally opened her eyes.

She gave him a slight smile, still feeling down. He kissed her on top of the head, got up and asked, "So what do you want for breakfast? Sausage, eggs, toast?"

"Sounds great," she said.

Ginny barely ate anything and this made Harry worry.

"Come on Ginny, you have to keep your strength up," he said.

She burst into tears, Harry reached out and placed his hand on top of hers but she quickly pulled it away.

"This is all your fault. Why did you have to leave me? If you would have been here, I would have never married Damien! I needed you and you just left. Why Harry? Why did you go? Was it something that I did? Or did you not love me anymore and just didn't want to tell me?" she cried out.

Harry kneeled beside her, taking her hand.

"Oh Ginny, I am so sorry. I have never stopped loving you, I thought about you every day and dreamed about you every night. When I heard that you had gotten married, it broke my heart. I was crushed and I didn't want to come back because I didn't want to mess things up for you! All I wanted, all I have ever wanted, was for you to be happy," he said, bowing his head.

She pulled her hand away from his again.

"If you wanted me to be happy, then you wouldn't have left me," she said angrily.

"Ginny, you must understand. After I killed Voldemort, I was messed up. I had just killed someone! Just before that I had lost the only two people that I considered to be a kind of father to me, Sirius and Dumbledore were the closest thing that I had ever had to a parent. All of these things caused my soul to be lost. I had to leave, I was no longer whole, and I was broken inside and out. It took me a long time to heal, so I went back to Godric's Hollow and I wallowed in my own self pity until I found my mothers diary. She had written about me and my dad but then it changed and she wrote about something else. She wrote about how it felt when she fought a Death Eater and seriously injured him, It broke her heart. She described the exact same thing that I was going through! Reading her diary helped me resolve my problems, but by the time that I got better, I had heard that you were getting married. So I just stayed away," he explained.

"I do understand that but we were all feeling the same way! We would have helped you if you would have only stayed! The only reason that I married Damien was because you didn't come back and I felt that it was my last chance," she said.

"Why would you marry someone like him anyway?" he asked.

"Well he wasn't like this in the beginning. When I met him, he was sweet, gentle, and kind, I fell in love with him. Since I couldn't have you he was the closest person to you, that I could find. Once we were married, he changed. He became a monster! He always told me that if I ever left him that he would kill me and my entire family! I was so scared, so I stayed. He kept me locked up inside the house and I had no way of getting help. One day I saw a post owl flying past my window and I got it to come to me. I sent mom a letter and as the owl flew away, Damien walked in and caught me," she said, crying again and shaking her head.

"The things he did to me, when he found out, were so...so...," she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" she wailed, burying her face in her hands. Harry stood up and put his arms around her.

"Well first thing you have to do is get a divorce! After that, I don't know, but I do know that I am here for you and we will do it together," he said.


	3. Moderation

A few weeks had past since Ginny came to stay with Harry, the speed of her recovery was astonishing. Since she arrived the fire was back in her heart and the strength back in her soul. She was becoming the same person that she was before Damien, strong, independent and brave.

Harry was realizing how much he had missed her. After all, she was the only girl that he had ever truly loved. He had met a few girls while he was gone but none of them measured up to Ginny. Her beauty, her personality, her kindness, her strength was beyond compare, no one even came close to Ginny. She was all he ever wanted.

Just watching her as she moved around his flat filled him with happiness. He would stare at her, watching her every movement. He loved the way her hair flowed behind her, like flames dancing in the wind, when she rushed around getting ready to go out, the way her hips wiggled when she walked, her expressions on her face as she read the Daily Prophet. He had been staring at her so long that she caught him.

"What are you looking at?" she said, blushing.

She wasn't as oblivious as he thought, she had noticed him watching her ever since the first day. She didn't mind because she had been doing the same thing. She watched each time he came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. His muscular body made her heart flutter. Even with all of the scars from the final battle, he looked amazing. She loved the way his hair never lay flat, the way his backside looked when he walked, the expressions on his face when he read the Daily Prophet, but what she yearned for most was to get lost once again in his emerald green eyes.

"Oh, I was just coming to see if you were ready to go to the ministry," he said, a little flustered.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"You really don't have to come. All I have to do is fill out the forms and explain to the moderator why I want a divorce. Then an owl will be sent to Damien telling him when we have to go back to finalize everything. I mean, I can do it by myself," she said.

"I know you can but I told you that we would do it together. I'm just going for moral support," he said.

"Okay then, lets go," she said smiling.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Ministry. Once inside, Harry noticed that the room looked the same as it did the morning of his hearing. People were popping in and out of the fireplaces lining the walls. Maneuvering around all of the people, they made their way to the elevator.

Ginny was turning a light shade of green when Harry grasped her hand.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered.

She nodded. Even though she desperately wanted a divorce, she was still scared. If Damien kept to his word then he would kill her and her family. Of course he didn't keep to his word when he promised to love and honor her, but he might still take the till death do us part seriously. When they arrived at the moderators office Harry smiled at her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

She reached up, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a stern voice.

Ginny looked at Harry apprehensively as he opened the door. Inside the office was a big oak desk and two chairs. Behind the desk sat an old grumpy looking wizard.

"Sit," the man said.

Harry and Ginny sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk. Ginny looked at the nameplate in front of her. It said: Moderator Jedadiah Jones.

"Mr. Jones, my name is Ginny Turner and I am here to," she began.

"I know why you are here, obviously," he said gruffly.

Mr. Jones reached in his desk and pulled out a stack of papers and placed them in front of Ginny. He reached in his desk again and placed another stack in front of Harry. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Um, he is not my husband, sir," Ginny said.

"Then who are you?" Jones asked.

"My name is Harry Potter, sir, and I would appreciate it if you would not use that tone when you are speaking to us," Harry said angrily.

Jones just wrinkled his brow and turned back to Ginny.

"Now, why are you requesting a divorce?" he said, still in a salty tone.

"Abuse," she said simply.

"That's it?" Jones asked.

"Isn't that enough?" Harry said.

Jones pretended that Harry wasn't there and said, "Fine, I need examples of this so called abuse."

Ginny turned ghostly white. She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't want to tell anyone the details of her fights with Damien. She definitely didn't want Harry to know. What would he think of her, she didn't want his pity. She was also afraid, if he found out how bad it really was that he would do something rash. He might even hunt Damien down and maybe kill him. Then he would go to Azkaban and she would lose him again.

She felt sick, about to vomit on the floor. Harry reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, do you have any proof, any documentation of these alleged incidents?" Jones interrupted.

"Okay, that's it. I am getting sick of you talking to her like that," Harry said, standing up and slamming his hands down on the desk.

"Excuse me," said Jones angrily.

"Ever since we walked through that door you have been talking down to her. You act like she is making this up or maybe you don't think that a husband abusing his wife is a big deal. Well let me tell you something, a man should never lay a hand on a woman in anger.

"Proof, you want proof? Fine, I found her locked up inside of her house. She was unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood," Harry said breathing heavily.

"That doesn't prove anything. Was her husband there, did he have blood on him? Did he have cuts on his hand s where he hit her?" Jones yelled, standing up.

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm. He was turning dark red and his face was screwed up in anger.

"Listen up you incompetent little man. Damien told me that he beat her. He admitted it in the hospital ward in front of at least ten witnesses, so do your job and approve the divorce application," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fill out the forms and send them back to me by owl. Now get out, both of you," he huffed.

Ginny jumped up, grabbed the paper and Harry, and went out the door. She could see that Harry wasn't done telling Jones off but she felt that it might be dangerous for her if he did. When the elevator doors clanged shut, Harry started up again.

"Can you believe that fool?" he ranted.

"Its okay, Harry," she said.

"No its not, he was acting like it was no big deal and the way he was talking to you was unbelievable," he said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as he approves my divorce, I don't care what he does," she replied.

"Well I do care. You have been through enough. You shouldn't be treated that way and I will not stand for. Once he signs those papers, I'm going to report him," he said angrily.

"Oh I will too, once he signs," she said, smiling at him.

When they got back home, Ginny began the tedious task of filling out all of the forms. About halfway through the process Ginny stopped and sighed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's asking for detailed accounts of why I want a divorce," she replied.

Harry put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be alright. You must face your skeletons, Ginny. The only way to get past this is to talk about it, if you keep it locked up inside of your heart, it will be like poison. It will eat you up from the inside out like a disease. The only cure is to let it out," he said soothingly.

"I know but it is just so hard," she whispered.

"I know, luv, but it has to be done," he said.

He was right; she had to face her demons. She took a deep breath and started writing. About an hour later she was done. A single tear rolled down her cheek, she sealed the envelope and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Harry put his arm around her shoulder as they watched the owl become a small speck in the distance.


	4. Resistance is Futile

Ginny was the happiest that she had been in a long time. She was with her first love and he made her feel like a princess, there was only one problem. Every time that he hugged her; it felt like a friend or a brotherly hug. Every time that he kissed her; it was on the forehead. She didn't understand. He said that he loved her, in the hospital, and kissed her but after that it changed.

Did he really love her or was he just saying that so she would try and get better. They were having a wonderful time together but every time she started flirting with him he would quickly back away and change the subject. Maybe he saw her as damaged goods or maybe he just wasn't interested in her that way anymore, but if that is the case then why does she keep catching him staring at her?

When she walked out of the bathroom yesterday, in a small towel, she thought that he was going to faint. The way that he was looking at her made it obvious, so she thought, what was on his mind. But once again when she came onto him, he backed away. She was so confused; she didn't know what to do.

*************************************************************************************************

Harry was happier than he had been in a long time. He was with Ginny, the love of his life. She made him feel like he was on top of the world. There was only one problem. How long was he going to be able to keep up this charade?

Every time he hugged her, he had to pull away. Every time he kissed her, he had to pretend that he was kissing Hermione. After that kiss in the hospital, he had to restrain himself. The desire was almost too much for him to contain.

He loved her more than he thought was possible. They were having a wonderful time together but every time she began to flirt with him, he had to pull away. He wanted her, wanted to be with her, wanted to be one with her.

Yesterday, when she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, he thought that he was going to pass out. Hopefully she didn't notice his state and couldn't read his mind through his expressions. When she came onto him, he almost gave in to his desires, his wanton thoughts.

It was becoming increasingly more difficult to resist her. He was so worried that he would give into her; he didn't know what to do.

***************************************************************************************************

Ginny had come to a decision. One way or another she was going to find out what Harry's true feelings were. She got dressed in a small pink tank top and a miniskirt and walked into the living room. Harry was on the couch, relaxing; when she came in.

She squeezed between the coffee table and him. Making sure that her assets were as close to him as possible. She sat down, seductively, beside him.

"So, what are you doing?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

He just looked down at the floor and mumbled."Nothing."

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied, still not looking at her.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Ginny, you know I do." he said.

"Then why won't you look at me? Every time that you kiss me, I feel like you are one of my brothers. When I try to get close to you, you back away like I am a slug or something. Do I repulse you?" she asked.

"Gods no, Ginny. It's taking all of my self control not to kiss you every second of everyday." looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I don't understand." she said questioningly.

"After everything that you have been through, I thought that you needed time to, I don't know, deal with it all. I didn't want to push you into anything that you might regret later." he explained.

"Regret? Harry, you are all that I ever wanted. The first time that I saw you at the train station, I knew. If we were to, you know, I would never have any regrets." she said.

"I just didn't think that it was the right time. When you came home with me, that first night, I almost gave into temptation! But I realized that after all that had happened, you were vulnerable and I wasn't going to take advantage of that. After all the horrors that Damien inflicted upon you, you just needed someone to care about you, to love you, and I do love you. That s why I didn't push you. Right now, in your heart, there is still a place for Damien. Not love, more like revenge. If we were to be intimate, yes most of it would be our love, but a small part would be revenge. I don't want that. When we are together for the first time, I want it to be all love and that can't happen until Damien is completely out of your life." he said as he reached up and caressed her cheek.

"So that's why you kept pulling away from me." she said.

"Ginny, you could never repulse me. You have no idea how hard it has been for me. I mean, the other day, in that towel, I almost gave in. I felt like just throwing you down on this couch and kissing you. I knew that if I ever started kissing you, I would not be able to stop and it would end up going too far, and right now I am feeling the same way." he said, smiling.

Ginny started blushing. She reached up and grabbed his hand that was on her cheek. Slowly she turned her head and gently kissed the palm of his hand. This sent a surge of electricity shooting through his entire body making him shiver.

"When did you become so wise?" she asked, kissing his palm again.

"Bloody hell." he growled.

He couldn't resist her any longer. He reached his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Their chests were pressed firmly together. They could feel each other breathing. Harry pushed a stray hair out of her face and kissed her deeply. Her lips were so soft, her skin like silk under his fingertips. When he finally pulled away, his body was on fire.

"That felt so good." Ginny said, running her tongue across her lips.

"Too good." Harry said, catching his breath.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's not that. It's just, if we keep this up, I won't be able to stop." he said.

"And what's wrong with that?" she said, starting to get flustered.

"Like I said before, it's not the right time yet. When the right time comes, trust me, I won't hesitate." he said.

"Fine." she huffed as she got up and stormed out of the room. She knew that he was right but it was still extremely frustrating for her.

Harry sighed and thought to himself, "Time for a very cold shower."


	5. Resolutions

After their encounter on the couch, it had become harder for Harry and Ginny to resist each other. Harry was taking at least three cold showers a day, funny enough; he noticed that Ginny was doing the same.

They were sitting on the couch once again, trading glances at each other, just thinking of her drove him crazy. Knowing what she was doing to him drove her crazy. Resisting their feelings was useless, they couldn't hold back any longer.

Their eyes met, his sea of green and her deep brown. He reached out and pulled her closer to him. Her lips were so plump and red; he just had to taste them. Slowly, they drew closer, feeling the warmth of each others breath on their lips. Closer, closer, almost touching. Tap, tap, tap.

An owl was tapping on the window. Both Harry and Ginny let out a disappointed sigh.

Harry got up and walked over to the window, letting the bird in. It flew in past him and landed in front of Ginny, holding out its right leg. She removed the letter from the animal and it flew back out the open window. She opened the letter and read it through quickly.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The date has been set," she replied.

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock," she said with a small sigh.

"Well that's good right?" he said.

"Oh yeah, it's just, it will be the first time that I have seen Damien since that day. I don't know, I guess its just going to be hard," she said.

"It will be alright Ginny. I know it's frightening but you will be rid of him soon and then we can get on with our lives. Besides, he's not going to do anything to you, I won't let him," Harry said, sitting down beside her.

"I know but you can't keep fighting my battles for me. I do appreciate you protecting me but I need to face him alone. I need to do this for myself, to prove to myself that he has no control over me and that he can't hurt me anymore. So I need you to do something for me," she said.

"You know that I will do anything for you," he said, stroking her hair.

"I want you to stay here," she said.

"What? No!" he replied, taken aback.

"Harry listen, I need to do this by myself. Don't worry, Damien isn't stupid, he won't try anything in the Ministry of Magic."

"I understand that but I am not letting you go alone. What I will do is, I will go with you to the Ministry and if you want, I will wait for you outside," he said wasn't going to take any chances on her safety. Just in case Damien tried something, he was going to be there to make sure that Ginny was safe.

"Okay but you stay outside," she said, pointing her finger at him.

He put his hands up in the air as he smiled at her and said, "Yes Ma'am."

The next morning Ginny didn't say much as they got ready to go. She was mentally preparing herself for the task ahead. Harry didn't know what to do to comfort her, he felt helpless and he didn't like that feeling but he knew that this was something that she had to do for herself.

When they arrived at the Ministry, Harry stopped just outside of the door.

"Everything is going to be okay. You will be fine," he said.

"I know," she said, taking a deep breath.

She kissed Harry for luck and went inside, leaving him waiting outside.

As Ginny approached Mr. Jones's office, she heard Damien's voice. He could be a very charming man when it suited him and she could tell that he was using every bit of it on Jones.

When she walked into the office, the smile on Jones face quickly disappeared.

"Sit," he ordered.

She sat down in the chair beside her husband.

"Okay, let's get started. Mr. Turner, your wife claims that you have been abusing her and she has requested a divorce. I have read the accusations and now I need to hear your side of the events in question," Jones said.

"First thing that I would like to say is that I love my wife and I have never laid a hand on her," he started.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Damien was lying through his teeth and even worse, Jones looked like he believed him.

"I don't know where or why she has come up with these lies but I think that I have an idea. I believe that my wife has been under the Imperius curse. I believe that Harry Potter placed her under this curse and made her say all of these things so that he could get her back. You see, years ago he was in love with my wife and then he left. When he came back he found out that we were married and she didn't want him anymore. I think that he still wanted her and the only way that he could get her was by the curse.

"So on the day that she went to the hospital, I believe he came to our house and cursed her. I think that he attacked her to make it look like I did it and then had her say it was me and that it had been going on for years. I don't blame my wife of course, she was under his control. If it were up to me, Harry Potter would be arrested and carted off to Azkaban and my wife would come home with me right now but I will leave all of that in your capable hands," Damien said, waving his hand towards Jones.

"That sounds very plausible," Jones said, nodding his head.

Ginny sat there with her mouth hanging open in disbelief. Damien told his story so well that it sounded like the truth and Jones was eating it up. She knew that Damien was charismatic and was very good at manipulating people but this was ridiculous.

It took a moment for it all to sink in but she finally realized the only way to prove what kind of man he really was, was to make him angry.

"Damien you know that you are lying. You are just jealous. You know that Harry is more of a man than you'll ever be. He is better than you in every way," she started.

It was working, she could see his anger rising, she just had to push a little further and he would lose control. She knew exactly how to push him over the edge.

"He is a better wizard, a better Quidditch player, and a better lover than you ever were. He takes care of business in the bedroom," she said, winking at him.

That done it, Damien reached back his hand, ready to strike, and she flinched.

"Oh dear," Jones gasped.

Realizing what he had done and seeing the look on Jones' face, he quickly dropped his hand and shook his head. Jones stamped DISSOLVED on Ginny's divorce papers and she quickly left the office, Damien close on her heels.

Thankfully , there were so many people in the Ministry; she knew that he wouldn't do anything with so many witnesses. When they got outside, he caught up to her.

He saw Harry coming and quickly whispered, "It may take me ten years but eventually I will catch you alone and I will get you for this."

As Harry approached Damien turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Harry asked her.

She explained to Harry what had happened in Jones' office.

"And just now he told me that no matter how long it takes, he's going to get me alone and I don't know what he will do if he does," she said.

"Don't worry Ginny; I'm never going to give him the chance to do anything to you."

"Harry you cant be with me every second of every day. Anyway, I plan on being ready for him. I'm not the same scared little girl anymore, if he tries to hurt me again, he will regret it," she said, confidently.

He saw the fire in her eyes, he knew that the old Ginny was finally back and Damien had better watch his step.


	6. Finally Free

Ginny's divorce had finally gone through. Now they could get on with their lives together. They couldn't wait to get home; they were finally going to be able to show their love for one another.

It was taking too long, Ginny couldn't wait any longer. Just as they reached the door to his flat, Ginny spun him around and pushed him backwards into the door. Pressing her body against his, their eyes met, followed closely by their lips. Harry placed one arm around her and started kissing her with purpose while the other hand was reaching back trying to open the door.

Once he found the doorknob, the door swung open. They inched their way inside as their hearts soared with the pleasures of physical contact. Ginny reached out with both hands and grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt, pulling it quickly over his head. He looked at her with a sly smile on his face. She knew what this look meant, it was her turn.

He reached out and gently unbuttoned her blouse, pushing it off of her shoulders. He took a moment to take in all of her beauty, she was breathtaking. Ginny took this opportunity to run her fingers over every curve, every muscle on his bare chest. Her fingertips left a trail of fire in their wake. He groaned and pulled her close, kissing her more passionately than ever before.

There were no restrictions, no holding back, they could finally surrender to their desires. Her fingers felt like magic as they roamed over his skin, Ginny let out a silent giggle as Harry fumbled with the clasp on her bra.

He held his breath as she reached down and unbuttoned his trousers. They were so involved with each other that they forgot to close the door.

"Hem, hem."

Mr. Weasley was standing in the doorway with a small smirk on his face.

"GINNY," gasped Mrs. Weasley as she walked in the door.

She was shocked at the scene before her, Harry standing there with no shirt, pants unbuttoned and Ginny beside him without a shirt and holding her unclasped bra to her body.

"What are you two doing? Door wide open, anyone could have walked by and seen you. I can't believe this. I thought that I taught you better than that. I am very disappointed in both of you," Mrs. Weasley said waving her finger at them.

"Molly, calm down. Even though they could have been a little more discreet, they are both adults," Mr. Weasley said closing the door behind him.

"Arthur, I am surprised at you. Your only daughter is standing here half naked in view of everyone walking by and you are telling me to calm down," she said, outraged.

"Molly dear, this is neither the time nor the place for this. Remember why we are here," he said in a calming voice.

"Oh yes, you are right dear," she said, calming down.

"You two get dressed, we want to talk to you," Mr. Weasley said.

He and his wife walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Ginny and Harry were so embarrassed. They quickly grabbed up there clothes and put them on.

"So, um, what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, sitting down at the table.

"Well, your father and I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't heard from you and we were starting to worry," her Mum said.

"Sorry about that, I just needed to sort some things out. I want to tell the both of you something but I need you to just listen and not interrupt, okay," Ginny said as she looked back and forth from her mother to her father.

Her parents nodded in unison.

"Merlin, this is harder than I thought. Where do I begin?" Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.

She took a deep breath and began.

"First thing that I want to tell you is that I'm fine. Harry has given me everything that I needed to get better. If it wasn't for him, I don't think that I could have made it. He has helped me get through so much. He was with me when I requested my divorce and he went with me earlier today when it got approved. Now, you probably guessed why I wanted a divorce.

Damien hit me, he hit me a lot. He threatened to kill me and you if I ever left him. I was scared; I didn't want anything to happen to you or the rest of the family. It was my burden; after all he was my Husband. Well it got so bad in the end that I had to do something, so I sent you a message. Damien caught me and it was horrible. Then Harry came and rescued me.

After the divorce hearing today, Damien told me that no matter how long it takes, he will get revenge. The only thing that I am worried about is if he comes after you or the others. I need you to be careful. If I lost any of you they would either have to put me in St. Mungos for going crazy or Azkaban for murdering him.

Don't feel sorry for me, I don't want pity. Everything that has happened to me has made me stronger, I am no longer afraid of him. All I ask from you is to treat me like you always have, don't treat me like a porcelain doll that will break. I just want to say one more thing, I love you both," Ginny said.

Her mother had tears flowing down her face and her father looked livid with anger. She got up from the table, walked over and hugged both of her parents.

"Oh, Ginny, I should have done something. How could I let this happen to you," Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Mum, there was nothing that you could have done; it's not your fault. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just have a normal family visit, okay," Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded as she wiped away the tears from her face.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Harry interjected.

"That would be lovely, dear, but I'll do it," Mrs. .Weasley said sniffling.

All four of them were sitting around the table sipping their tea. Mrs. Weasley was filling Ginny in on all of the happenings in the family.

Ginny was happy to learn that Ron and Hermione were expecting twins and a little worried that Fred and George were still single.

"Their shop is doing so well that they don't have time for girlfriends.

From what I saw earlier, you two are getting along well, I take it," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and blushed.


	7. Nightmares

Harry and Ginny were finally able to enjoy each other. It had been two months since her divorce had gone through and everything was back to normal. She was getting to see her family on a regular basis now, she had missed them terribly. Her heart was bursting with happiness.

No one had seen or heard from Damien since the day of the divorce and this made Ginny nervous but Harry told her that he probably gave up on it and moved on. She knew Damien better than anyone and she was sure that he hadn't given up on getting his revenge but this was not the time to be dwelling on negative things.

Christmas was fast approaching and Ginny and Harry had decorated their Flat for the occasion. Their tree was covered in red and green, their favorite colors, and garland hung delicately on the fireplace. Their decorating was put on hold because soon they would be going to Diagon alley for some last minute shopping.

It was a beautiful winter's day in Diagon alley. Snow blanketed the ground and all the shops were decorated for Christmas. The streets were buzzing with activity. Witches and wizards were everywhere making it hard to maneuver around the street. Ginny tapped Harry on the arm and pointed towards a witch that was walking towards them.

Harry looked at her and had to suppress his urge to burst out laughing. The woman was dressed in dark green robes and her hat had a Christmas tree on it with the lights and baubles flashing different colors. Once the witch was out of hearing range, they both burst out in laughter. But she wasn't the only person taking the Christmas decorating too far. There were some witches with giant baubles for earrings and some with great big bows on their hats but there was someone that beat them all.

As Harry and Ginny passed by one of the many shops, a man came hopping out the door. Apparently the man had had a minor disagreement with the shop owner because he was covered in wrapping paper and had a giant red bow stuck on top of his head. Harry couldn't remember ever having so much fun.

Something caught Harry's eye in one of the shop windows. He trotted ahead of Ginny and stopped in front of the store. In front of him, on a revolving display, was the most beautiful necklace that he had ever seen. It was a heart shaped ruby, surrounded by emeralds, on a gold rope chain.

He thought to himself, "That would look great on Ginny. It matches her red hair perfectly. Wait, where is Ginny?"

There was a blood curdling scream that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned to see the people backing away from something in the middle of the street. His heart sank into his stomach as his nightmare became a reality. He froze at the horrifying sight before him; Ginny was in the middle of the street with a hand over her mouth and a wand pressing against her throat. It was Damien.

***************************************************************************************************************

Harry trotted away; he must have seen something in one of the windows that he wanted. It made Ginny's heart soar, seeing him so happy. The street was packed as she slowly made her way through the crowd.

Suddenly a hand came from behind her and covered her mouth. She felt something cold and hard jabbing her in the throat; she knew instantly that it was a wand. She couldn't move, couldn't scream. This was her worst nightmare come to life.

"I told you that I would get you, you little harlot," Damien whispered in her ear.

A witch beside them let out a horrifying scream and everyone around them backed away. As the people moved away, Ginny saw Harry in front of a store and the look on his face made her blood run cold. Harry started towards them, drawing his wand.

"Stop right there, if you come any closer, I will kill her. Drop your wand (Harry did). You stole my wife from me and now I am stealing her back from you," Damien said laughing as they spun and disappeared.

Harry panicked, he picked up his wand and apparated to Ginny's old house. He searched franticly but there was no sign of Ginny. The house was abandoned. He yelled out in frustration and fear. He walked outside, trying to figure out what to do, and turned on the spot and apparated, once again, to the Burrow.

He burst into the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting having tea.

"Damien's got Ginny!" Harry yelled out in Weasley's jumped up from the table and rushed over to him.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked in a concerned tone.

Harry told them about Damien grabbing her in Diagon Alley and how he had gone to their old house and searched but found nothing.

"I don't know where he took her, I don't know what to do," he said overcome with anguish.

"Harry, calm down, we need to think rationally. First, where would he take her?" Mr. Weasley said, walking back and forth rubbing his chin.

He snapped his fingers, "I got it. Records are kept at the Ministry of all the property owners. All we have to do is look Damien up and see if he owns another house or something. Maybe, if we're lucky, it will lead us to them."

"Let's Go!" Harry said anxiously.

*************************************************************************************************************

Ginny was standing in front of a large cabin. They were surrounded by large trees that were blowing in the wind. It was very warm; they were no longer in England.

Damien took his hand off of her mouth and grabbed her by the arm, pushing her towards the cabin. She noticed that he lowered his wand a bit; this might be her only chance for escape. She turned on her heels and hit him as hard and as fast as she could but he just tightened his grip on her and laughed.

"Well, if that's how you want it, Stupefy," he said as he pointed his wand at her.

The last thing that she saw was a big smile on Damien's face as the stunning spell hit her directly in the stomach.

***************************************************************************************************************

Due to the holiday, the Ministry was deserted. Harry and Mr. Weasley rushed into the elevator and as the doors clanged shut, Mr. Weasley shouted, "Hall of Records."

The elevator started to go down. They sank deeper and deeper into the bowels of the Ministry.

"Come on, hurry up," Harry said to the elevator.

He knew that this wouldn't make it go any faster but he wanted to get there as fast as possible. Damien was probably already hurting Ginny and Harry couldn't bear the thought. He had to get to her, he had to save her. His heart was breaking at the thought of losing Ginny again.

The elevator finally came to a bumpy stop and the doors clanged open. Mr. Weasley sprinted down the hallway, followed closely by Harry, stopped in front of a door that said "Hall of Records" and tried to turn the handle. It didn't move, it was locked.

Harry drew his wand, pushed Mr. Weasley aside, and said, "Reducto."

The door blew apart and they both ran inside. Harry's heart sank as he saw door after door in the long hallway.

"Down here," Mr. Weasley said as he began sprinting again.

Finally they arrived in front of a large oak door with the sign "Properties" above it. Harry felt like vomiting as he walked into the most disorganized office that he had ever seen. There were no filing cabinets, no kind of filing system at were stacked from floor to ceiling with no way of telling one from another.

"Hmm. Lets start with the ones on the desk. Most likely the recent property purchases will be on it," Mr. Weasley suggested.

Harry nodded in agreement and they both started searching through the piles of papers on the desk.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Weasley yelled, "I found it!"

Harry stopped and they both read the form. The paper listed the property and the house that Damien and Ginny had lived in, as sold and nothing else was on the paper.

"No! What do we do now?" Harry yelled, slamming his hands on the desk, knocking stacks of papers to the floor.

"Let me think. Okay, I will send owls to Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody, maybe they will know of another way to find her," Mr. Weasley said.

"Wait, what did you say?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to send owls to…" Mr. Weasley began.

"Owls… Hedwig!" Harry said, hope filling his heart.

"Owls are smart; they can find anyone, even without an address. I'll just have Hedwig deliver me to Ginny," he said excitedly.

"What?" Mr. Weasley asked, confused.

"I'll tell Hedwig to take me to Ginny and I will follow her on my broom, she will lead me straight to Ginny no matter where she is. She always found Sirius when he was in hiding and I am sure that she can find Ginny," Harry said.

"Brilliant, where is Hedwig at now?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She's at home, lets go," Harry said, making his way to the door.

"Wait, first we are going to get the boys and then we'll go," Mr. Weasley said.

"No! There's not enough time, we need to get to Ginny now!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, listen, we don't know what kind of things that Damien's sick mind has come up with to keep us from getting her back. We need as many people with us as possible, just in case," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Okay, but we need to hurry," Harry said a little more forcefully than he meant to.

Both men rushed out of the Ministry of Magic and apparated. First stop was the Twin's Flat, over their shop. Mr. Weasley didn't even bother knocking; he just opened the door and hurried inside. The twins were sitting at their kitchen table eating dinner. Fred and George both jumped up when their father burst in the door. They knew instantly that something was wrong because their dad never came in their house unannounced.

"Dad?" said Fred.

"What's wrong?" said George.

"No time to explain, Fred, I need you to go and get Bill, George you get Charlie. I want all four of you to meet Harry and me at Harry's house and bring your brooms," Mr. Weasley explained rapidly.

"But what's going on?" asked Fred.

"Ginny," Harry said as he turned and followed Mr. Weasley out the door.

The twins looked at each other, they needed no more explanation, and they turned to the fireplace and jumped into it, heading to their separate destinations.

Ron and Hermione were cleaning up their dinner dishes when they heard a loud noise as some one burst in their front door. Ron ran into the living room, wand held high, with a very pregnant Hermione waddling after. They lowered their wands when they saw who it was.

"Dad, Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked urgently.

"Ron, we need you to come with us. Hermione, I need you to go to Molly, she is very upset. Damien has got Ginny, we must go now," Mr. Weasley explained and Hermione nodded and grabbed their coats from the closet.

"You'll need your broom, Ron," Harry said before they departed.


	8. The Rescue

**AN:** Fall From Grace is partially based on a true story. I hope that you enjoyed reading it but I also hope that you got a little more from it.  
If you got anything from this story, it should be to keep fighting, never give up an anything in your life. Take all of the bad things and turn them into a positive. Bad things happen to everybody but for better or for worse, they make you who you are today.

Chapter 8: The Rescue

Ginny awoke to a slightly familiar smell. Before opening her eyes, she remembered back to the day that Harry had found her on the cold stone floor in the Chamber of Secrets. The smells around her were the same as the chamber, musty and stale.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a cold, wet basement and the room was empty except for the damp bed that she was lying on. There were no windows, no light at all except for the small sliver coming from underneath the door.

As she made to get up, she felt considerable pain coming from all of her joints; the damp cold basement was making her bones ache. Worst of all was the pain in her stomach, she lifted her shirt and discovered a Quaffle sized bruise.

Her mind was still in a fog and it took her a while to really understand her surroundings. As her mind cleared, she remembered everything that had happened. Only then did she understand why she had a giant bruise on her stomach. It must have come from being hit with a stunning spell at point blank range.

She forced her body into a sitting position, wincing with every movement. The floorboards above her head started creaking, she could hear footsteps, someone was coming. Quickly she lay back down and pretended to still be unconscious.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, stopping in front of the door and unlocking it. The door opened slowly and she could see the light getting brighter through her eyelids. The footsteps came closer and she felt a hand start stroking her hair.

"Still out, huh. Well my dear Ginny, wait until you see what I have in store for you," Damien whispered maliciously.

He turned and walked out the door, locking it behind him. Only when she heard him going back up the stairs did she open her eyes again. Her body protested again as she forced herself back up. She let out a deep sigh of relief, she had fooled him.

How was she going to get out of this? She didn't even know where she was and she was wandless. There was no hope of rescue, Harry would have no way of finding her, she was alone. She had to think, she had to figure out a way to escape.

Bill, Charlie and the Twins were waiting outside the door of Harry's flat when he Mr. Weasley and Ron arrived. Harry unlocked the door and all of the men entered, carrying a broomstick as instructed.

"Dad, what's going on? Fred said something about Ginny," said Bill.

"Okay, boys, your sister asked me not to tell you this because she knew how you would take it. When she was in the hospital, we told you that she was sick.

Well, that wasn't true; Damien has been abusing her ever since they got married. It was so bad the last time that she ended up in the hospital. Harry went to her house, broke in and found her in pretty bad shape. If it wasn't for him, you might not have a sister anymore," Mr. Weasley started.

All of the Weasley boys were turning red in the face and breathing heavily.

"Ginny divorced him, he told her that he would get his revenge and now he has got her. We don't know where but Harry has an idea of how to find her," finished.

"Damn him! I'll kill him!" Fred shouted.

"Not before I do!" said George.

"Nobody hurts my baby sister and gets away with it," said Charlie.

"I'll choke him with my bare hands," said Bill.

" I'll…I'll…" said Ron, punching his hand.

He was never any good at expressing his emotions.

During Mr. Weasley's explanation, Harry had gone into the other room and he reemerged with Hedwig perched on his arm.

"How are we going to find her?" Ron asked.

"Hedwig is going to deliver us to her," Harry said.

All of the Weasley boys just looked at him with confusion. Harry ignored this and walked past them to the closet and took out an old broom that was covered in dust. Since Apparation got him to his destinations faster, he rarely ever got out his old Firebolt.

With a broomstick in one hand and an owl on the other, he turned to Hedwig and spoke softly, "Hedwig, this is the most important thing that I have ever needed you to do. I know that you can do it and that you won't let me down."

Hedwig puffed herself up and hooted in a dignified sort of way.

"Okay, when we get outside, I need you to find Ginny. I don't have a letter for you or anything, what I need you to do is deliver all of us to her. We are going to follow you on our brooms, think you can do that?" he asked the owl.

She gave another dignified hoot which Harry understood to mean "Yes".

The six Weasley's and Harry walked outside. When Hedwig took flight, all seven men quickly mounted their brooms and followed the snowy owl out of sight.

***********

Ginny had been sitting in her prison for hours. A few ideas had come to her but so far none of them had worked. she had quietly tried to open the door with a hairpin that she had in her hair, she had tried to pry the hinges lose and out of frustration, she had tried to physically force the door open but nothing had worked. She sat down on the bed, buried her face in her hands and started crying.

She was afraid that she would never again see her family, afraid that she would never see Harry again. She wouldn't be able to give him his Christmas present. He would never know what it was; never know that she was going to have a baby, his baby.

She had known for a couple of weeks but she was waiting to tell him. It was going to be the best Christmas present that he ever got. Now he would never know but maybe that was best. She knew that it would be hard enough on him if he lost her but if he knew about the baby, which would be too much for him to bear. She shook her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"No, I can't give up. I have to survive this, for my baby's sake. Harry will know that he is a father," she told herself as her mind started formulating a plan.

Harry and the Weasley's had been flying for hours and hours when Mr. Weasley finally motioned for them to land. Harry whistled at Hedwig and she followed them to the ground.

"What? Why did we stop?" Harry asked as he dismounted his broom.

"We need to rest," Mr. Weasley said.

"NO! We don't have time!" Harry said forcefully.

"Harry, we won't be any good to Ginny if we are exhausted. Look at Hedwig, she's about to drop," he said, pointing at the owl.

Harry turned and looked at the bird perched on a stump. He was right, Hedwig was exhausted, she was breathing heavily and instead of the usual head up, her head was low and drooping.

"Okay, let's rest," Harry said.

Bill pulled out his wand and conjured up some food and water for everyone. Harry walked over, picked up Hedwig and placed her on his knee as he sat down on the ground.

"Here, drink some water," he said as he tipped up his cup of water for her to drink.

"I know that this is difficult for you but you are doing a great job," he told the owl.

She gave him a doleful and nibbled at the bread from his sandwich.

When they finished eating, they all felt rejuvenated. As they mounted their brooms once again, they all removed their jackets as it was getting much warmer than it was when they had left. Hedwig spread her wings and flew back up into the sky, the men followed her closely.

After about an hour, Hedwig slowed down. Harry didn't understand, they were over a forest. He was starting to think that she was tired again until he spotted a clearing up ahead with a large cabin in the center. Hedwig was heading right to it, Ginny must be there.

They landed at the edge of the forest as quietly as they could. Mr. Weasley started telling each of them where to go and what to do when Harry heard a sound that made his stomach turn.

Suddenly there were loud crashing noises coming from inside the cabin and everyone started running towards it.

**************

Ginny had a plan; all she had to do now was wait. It wasn't long before she heard Damien coming down the stairs. She lay back down on the bed, preparing herself. Her body was still sore, protesting against every movement that she made.

She heard the door unlock and saw the light once again through her closed eyes. He walked over to the bed, she barely opened her eyes. She saw the blurry image and she knew it was time.

She rolled over as fast as she could and punched him, with all her might, in the center of his trousers. He fell to his knees in excruciating pain. She ran past him and started up the stairs. She was almost to the top when a hand grabbed her ankle causing her to fall face first, smashing her nose on the top step.

Stars appeared in her eyes and something warm and wet was flowing down over her mouth. She knew her nose was broken but there was no time to worry about that now. She turned over and started kicking with her free leg, the hand let go and she scrambled up the remaining steps.

Getting back to her feet, she quickly looked around, trying to find a way out but the abundance of light temporarily blinded her. Once her eyes adjusted, she noticed that she was in a kitchen. There was only one door but she didn't know where it led to. She felt a hand brush by her hair, trying to grab it. Not knowing where she was going, she ran through the unfamiliar door.

As she ran into the unknown, she bumped a side table, causing it and its contents to come crashing to the floor. Frantically, she looked for the way out. There was no time, Damien was on her heels.

Then she spotted it, a door with a large window that lead outside, that lead to freedom. She made it to the door and opened it, blinded again by more light.

Damien was right behind her, grabbing her arm, he spun her around. She stomped on his foot as hard as she could but he didn't release her. She fought, for her life, with all her strength and she managed to rip away from his grasp. She turned and ran out of the cabin as fast as she could.

Ginny could see men running to her and she realized that it was her family and more importantly, Harry. He had found her, she was saved. Her body was exhausted, the pain excruciating but she willed herself to keep going, to run faster to her beloved.

It felt like an eternity in those few seconds that it took for Harry to reach Ginny. She collapsed in his arms, covered in blood, her body finally gave in. At the same moment, the Weasley boys yelled different spells, all of which hit Damien, causing him to fall and his wand to fly out of his hand, landing about three feet in front of Harry and Ginny.

The Weasley boys converged on Damien, kicking and striking him ferociously until he lay on the ground moaning.

Harry grabbed Ginny's face, looking her in the eye, "Are you okay?" he asked, lovingly concerned.

"I am now," she replied with a weak smile.

He pulled her into a tight embrace. When he finally let go, he turned his attention to Damien. Slowly, he walked towards him, running through his mind the things that he was going to do to the man that caused his love so much pain.

Ginny stepped forward, bent down and slowly picked up Damien's wand that was lying on the ground. As she stood back up, she raised the wand and pointed it at Damien, walking slowly towards him.

A rage was building, her eyes glazed over as she looked at the monster that cowered before her.

"Harry, move," she said in an angry growl.

Shocked, Harry turned to face her, raising his right arm in the air.

"Ginny, NO! He's not worth it. Listen to me…"

"NO! He's going to pay, pay for what he's done to me, for what he put me through. The pain, the suffering, the Hell that he made me endure. I am going to make him regret the day that we met as much as I do. He is going to know what it feels like to be me," she said, tears streaming down her blood soaked face.

"Ginny, you must listen to me. If you kill him then you will go to Azkaban for life. I can't lose you again. Think about it Gin, you don't really want to kill him, you just want to make him suffer. Just give me the wand and I will take you home," Harry said, slowly stepping towards her.

She shook her head back and forth, never taking her eyes off of her target.

"Ginny, how would your mum and I feel if you went to prison? It would kill us. Just hand Harry the wand and it will be all over," her father pleaded.

She blinked her watery eyes, she didn't want to hurt her mother, she didn't want to hurt Harry, she didn't want to hurt anyone. Harry was right, all Damien wanted was for her to suffer and if killed him then she would go to prison and suffer the rest of her life. No, he wasn't going to win.

She took Damien's wand and broke it over her knee with a snap. She threw the pieces at him, hitting him in the back as he ducked.

"Don't you ever come near me or my family again or next time I will kill you!" she yelled.

Harry put his arm around her and led her away, leaving Damien to the fury of the Weasley brothers. She leaned her head in, resting it on Harry's shoulder and walked away.

She was free, cleansed of all the fear, the hate, the hurt. She had faced the Devil and come out the strong, independent witch that she used to be.

Mr. Weasley, walking behind Ginny and Harry, turned and nodded once to his boys. They all understood what this nod meant as they turned back to Damien who was cowering at their feet.

Damien was never seen again, there was a silent understanding of what had happened after Harry and Ginny left but no one ever spoke of him or that day again.

* * *

Thirteen years later, Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand down the platform to the train. A tear rolled down Ginny's face as she and Harry watched their daughter, Lilliana, board the Hogwarts Express. Harry turned to Ginny and gently wiped the tear away with his finger.

"I love you Harry Potter," she said, looking into his green eyes.

"I love you too, Ginny Potter," he smiled as they turned and walked away.

The End

**

* * *

Ok guys what did you think? I know it moves kinda fast and I am sure that you can tell that I am in desperate need of a Beta. Any volunteers :). I am thinking of re-writing this but I dont know yet. I have two more stories that I am working on so until I get a Beta I dont know. Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


End file.
